Le membre honoraire
by Haloa
Summary: Définition / Membre honoraire : qui porte un titre honorifique sans exercer de fonction. Ma présence sur la passerelle est… atypique, je le concède. Mais elle est apaisante, relaxante …Qui suis-je? Je suis ...


**Le membre honoraire**

 _Membre honoraire / Définition : qui porte un titre honorifique sans exercer de fonction._

 **OOO**

 _Journal de bord, date stellaire 3245.7. L'Entreprise entame sa soixante-troisième rotation autour d'Elgorg. La vue de cette planète tournant sur son orbite commence à me donner le tournis. J'en viens à regretter notre précédente mission de cartographie dans le secteur PG5 du quadrant Alpha. Celle-ci était certes monotone, comme toutes les missions de cartographie stellaire, mais au moins, la vue des étoiles sur l'écran principal de la passerelle était plaisante. Notre mission est d'éradiquer les parasites ayant infesté la colonie XP312, basée au niveau de l'équateur d'Elgorg. Mr Spock et le département scientifique avec lequel j'ai collaboré, ont mis au point une formule capable de les détruire sans pour autant détériorer la faune et surtout la flore de la planète. La flore a toute son importance dans cette histoire, vu que cette colonie est composée de botanistes venue l'étudier…_

 _Tout le monde sur la passerelle tient son rôle à la perfection._

 _L'Enseigne Chekov et le Lieutenant Sulu sont à la manœuvre. Ils maintiennent le vaisseau à l'altitude optimale pour la partie la plus délicate de la mission : le lancement à intervalle régulier de mini-torpilles contenant l'arme biologique contre les parasites. Mon pauvre Hikaru, je suis sûr qu'il préférerait étudier les plantes tropicales d'Elgorg plutôt qu'être assis derrière sa console de navigation._

 _Le lieutenant Uhura me sourit, bien qu'occupée à relayer les coordonnées au jeune Chekov, assis à mes côtés._

 _Mr Spock…Et bien, comme à son habitude, Mr Spock est penché au-dessus de son scanner, à la console scientifique. Il relève la tête de temps à autre et observe le comportement de l'équipage, affichant ensuite sa satisfaction d'un hochement de tête._

 _Si le Dr McCoy était présent, il se demanderait lui aussi si Mr Spock ne souffre pas de douleurs aux lombaires et aux cervicales, à rester le dos plié sur ce scanner à longueur de journée._

 _Le Capitaine, assis au centre de la passerelle, accepte volontiers l'énième tasse de café que lui tend Janice Rand._

 _Il lui sourit, mais je suis convaincu qu'il tente de masquer son stress. A tout moment en effet, l'Amiral Desfers peut contacter l'Entreprise et demander à Kirk pourquoi cette mission n'est toujours pas terminée ! Il a déjà appelé quatre fois cette semaine…_

 _OOO_

 _A ce stade de la narration, vous vous demandez sans doute, qui je suis, non ?_

 _Et bien, ma fonction sur la passerelle n'est pas à proprement parlé définie._

 _Le docteur McCoy dirait sans doute que ma fonction est thérapeutique, c'est ça. Je ne distribue pas le café comme Janice Rand ou les autres yeomans orbitant autour du Capitaine Kirk à longueur de journée mais à ma façon je contribue à son bien-être et à celui de l'équipage …Le Capitaine Jaaames Tiii Kiiiiirk, vous ai-je déjà dit que je trouvais cet homme beau comme un Dieu ? J'en ferai volontiers mon quatre heure…Mais revenons à ma fonction…Alors disons que ma présence sur la passerelle est… atypique, je le concède. Mais elle est apaisante, relaxante … Mon parfum, par exemple. Un soupçon de camomille, dirait le bon docteur McCoy. Je l'aime aussi beaucoup, celui-là. En revanche, Mr Spock est complètement_ insensible _à mon charme. Mais c'est normal, c'est un Vulcain. Mais revenons-en à ma principale fonction …Je suis …_

« Capitaine Kirk ! Je reçois un appel en provenance de Starfleet, c'est…encore l'Amiral Desfers qui souhaite vous parler… »

« Sur écran, Lieutenant Uhura ! »

… _Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ah ces amiraux, je vous jure, assis derrière leurs bureaux, ils ne savent que donner les ordres et critiquer ! Mais qu'ils viennent donc ici voir le travail que l'on fait, à bord de l'Entreprise. Je disais donc que je suis …_

« Capitaine Kirk, j'ai bien étudié les rapports fournis par votre Officier scientifique. Je reste persuadé que cette mission pourrait être terminée depuis longtemps si vous n'aviez... Kirk ! Mais que fait cette plante verte sur la passerelle ?

 _Une plante verte ? Où voit-il une plante verte ? Je suis une plante CARNIVORE !_

« Amiral…C'est grâce à cette plante carnivore et à l'enzyme qu'elle produit que nous avons trouvé le remède à l'infestation de ces parasites…»

 _Exactement ! C'est GRÂCE A MOI !_

« Capitaine Kirk ! Une plante décorative n'a pas sa place sur la passerelle d'un vaisseau ! »

 _Décorative ! DECORATIVE ?! Non mais retire ça tout de suite où je sors de mon pot et je t'arrache la langue !_

« Calmes-toi, Gertrude ! » Me murmure Hikaru.

 _Que je me calme ? Mais c'est lui qui m'insulte !_

« Mr Sulu, est-il normal qu'elle s'agite dans tous les sens ? On dirait un tribble réagissant à la présence d'un Klingon… » Glisse Chekov à l'oreille de son collègue, navigateur et botaniste.

« Amiral, si je puis me permettre, il n'est écrit nulle part dans le règlement de Starfleet que la présence de plante verte sur la passerelle d'un vaisseau est interdite… » Dit Spock, quittant la console scientifique pour se poster au côté du Capitaine.

 _Bien dit, Mr Spock ! Non mais …Décorative ! Et puis quoi encore ! Je suis GERTRUDE ! Elue Membre Honoraire de l'Entreprise !_

 **FIN.**

 _Un peu de camomille, Gertrude ?_


End file.
